


Kaeru.

by Adlez27



Series: KLADverse [4]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, KLADverse, Kanaverse, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, ice mountain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: A roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).Teru and Lalita return from St. Defoko's Ocean Base for their summer vacation, but on their way back to Japan, they accidentally cross into an alternate universe- one where Kiyo is dating Ike instead!They all spend a day together with the band, before returning back home through the gate in the mountains.





	Kaeru.

**Author's Note:**

> "Plain quotes" - Speaking Japanese  
> "Bold quotes" - Speaking English  
> Italics - Thoughts
> 
> This takes place from May 31 to June 2 in 2017, relative to the KLADverse master timeline, however this roleplay takes place within KanaVerse. It is unknown where this sits in that timeline, though it's presumably the same dates.

Lalita wondered what it was that Teru could be so anxious about, whatever he was looking at on his phone.  Perhaps it was some sort of distressing news article?  She didn't want to intrude too much, so all she asked was "大丈夫？(You alright?)"

"Yeah, well, the situation is somewhat complicated," Teru replied, in formal Japanese.  He decided to switch to English to explain, since he felt like it was an inconvenience for Lalita.

**"There's parallel universes, it seems, and I think we returned to the wrong one.  So there's actually another one of me out there."**

Lalita didn't actually believe it, but decided to entertain the thought anyway, since he was obviously not very relaxed about it.

**"He's going to meet up with us.  Let's go downstairs,"** Teru said.

So the couple went to the living room.  Lalita got a glass of water, and Teru sat awkwardly on the couch.

 

Kiyo runs toward Kiyoshi’s house with a confused Ike following him. “Kiyocchi, can you PLEASE explain to me what is going on and why are we running?” He asked.

Kiyo,keeps running without looking at Ike, “He’s here. The other me!”After a few minutes of running,they’ve finally reached Kiyoshi’s house. It’s a very japanese styled house,hidden behind the church. Kiyo knocks on the door and waits for his father to answer the door. 

“Coming!” Kiyo can hear his father’s footsteps getting closer. “Now who can this be-- son?” Kiyoshi looked at his son,feeling confused  after he opened the door.

“Oh. Good evening,Kiyoshi-san.” Ike greeted him with a smile on his face,trying his best to win his future father-in-law’s heart. Kiyoshi squints at Ike and looks at Kiyo,ignoring his greetings.

“Son,i thought you were inside with...a girl?” Kiyoshi said. “No,no! That’s not me! Well...Uh I don’t know how to explain but he’s another me!” Kiyo said.

“...This is absurd.” Kiyoshi said,tapping his chin. “My thought when first heard of this.” Again,Kiyoshi ignores Ike.

“Father he’s inside,right? I wanna meet him! Excuse me!” Kiyo slipped next to Kiyoshi and runs toward the living room. Ike walks toward Kiyoshi with a grin and follows Kiyo.

 

Kiyo smiles as he saw Teru sitting on the couch. He looks at the girl next to him,  _ Oh that’s his girlfriend _ . He walks up to them, “Good evening!”

 

"Good evening.  Looks like we're finally able to meet each other, huh?" Teru said, to make light of the situation.  In truth, he didn't intend for this to happen at all.  Even if it was a messed up world where one of his friends even got arrested, it was his world, and his home.  He remembered that Akito had something important to tell him when he came back.  But the Akito here wouldn't know what that was.  Anyway, maybe things will sort themselves out soon, so it's best just to enjoy being in a strangely more rainbow-feeling world.

**"What the hell?"** Lalita whispered, scooting in closer to Teru.   **"He looks just like you."**

**"Like I said, we're in a parallel universe.  This is me, but an alternate version,"** Teru whispered back.

"Um… It's nice to meet you," she said to Kiyo.  "And you too," she added, bowing politely towards Ike.

 

Oh, how awkward.  Both of the Kiyoterus somehow managed to wear the exact same clothes today.

 

Ike jumped a bit,seeing Lalita bowing to him, “H-Hey,you don’t have to act politely!”

Kiyo smiles, “Oh,we even dressed the same.” Kiyo said with excitement. He turns to Lalita, “And you must be his girlfriend,Lalita? Hello!” Kiyo smiles at Lalita.

“Please don’t fall for him. He’s mine.” Ike said jokingly.

 

Lalita thought for a moment, and then apologized a little.

"Ah, she's still studying Japanese," Teru explained.  "She only understands polite speech at the moment."

"I've already got him," Lalita said, holding Teru's arm.  "After all, he's a Lali-con."

"Nooo I hate that joke," Teru whined, while chuckling.

 

"I might confuse the two Kiyoterus.  How can I tell you apart?" she asked.

"Well, I prefer being called Teru, and I think he prefers being called Kiyo," Teru suggested.   **"Also, I smell straight."**

Lalita jokingly sniffs Teru.   **"What does that even smell like?"**

 

"So, will we have dinner together?"  Teru suggests.  "Definitely not at the Korean restaurant, though."

 

Kiyo laughs at Lalita’s pun. “Lali-con,huh? Hahaha….that sounds like a lolicon to me.” He said with a straight face.

Ike facepalmed at both Kiyo and Lalita.  _ Oh great another pun-er and goddamn it,Kiyo. How can’t you understand that when you yourself is A PUN-ER!!  _ He thought to himself. Ike clears his throat,  **“I’m sorry. I guess I should speak english from now on. It’s nice to meet you,Ms Lalita and it’s great to see you again,Teru.”** He said with a heavy australian accent. It’s been years since he left Australia but he still has his accent with him.  **“I wonder if Kiyo’s gonna talk in English?”**

Ike looked at Kiyo who is fiddling with his fingers.  **“I-I….My english is not that good so… I’m a bit nervous right now.”** He said,looking embarrassed.  **“Oh! Lalita-san,how do I smell like?”** Kiyo asked cheerfully. Ike glared at him,  **“Gay.”** Ike said with a monotonous tone.

 

**“You wanna go out for dinner? I don’t know if there’s restaurants still open at this time except for that Korean restaurant but then again,we’re at father’s right now. Don’t you wanna have dinner with father too?.”** Kiyo said,sitting on the other couch. He then pulled Ike to sit next to him.

Ike looks at Teru and gave him a questionable looks. “What’s with you and Korean restaurant? It’s just a restaurant.” Ike said. 

 

Lalita blinked.   **"I had no idea you were Australian,"** she said quietly.

 

**"Omg, your accent is so cute,"** she said excitedly, when Kiyo spoke up.   **"Okay, it's really easy to tell you two apart now.  My Teru sounds like a frat boy compared to you."**

Teru cried on the inside (again).  All those years bullying Haruto into teaching him how to sound American, and he ends up sounding like an annoying college kid?  No- maybe it's because of all the alcohol.  A lot of the time he spent with Lalita was with a bottle of wine on standby.

 

"何でもないです (It's nothing)," Teru said, trying to laugh off the Korean restaurant thing.  He was making that joke probably to deal with his unhappy memories.  "Oh, of course, it's our first night back at home.  We should definitely eat here.  I'll try to cook something."

 

Kiyo throws his arm around Teru and grinned,  **“Let us both cook for tonight! Meals made by both Kiyoteru will taste great. Ah,Lalita-san. You can help too if you want.”**

Ike raises his hand, “Can I help?”

Kiyo looks at Ike with a straight face. “No.”

Ike groaned, “I promise I’m gonna marry you and make you happy and this is how you treat me?” Ike pouted.

Kiyo rubs his temple, “Ike… I love you but I don’t want you to burn down the kitchen,or worst the whole house. So,sit in the living room and talk to father.” Kiyo pulls Teru to the kitchen,  **“Lalita-san,how about you?”**

 

Teru went ahead to the kitchen and looked for the rice- in the same cabinet, but to the left instead of the right.  He prepared enough for everyone, and while the rice cooker was going, he looked at whatever ingredients were currently in the kitchen.  Ah, a packet of curry seasoning.  There's plenty of vegetables too.

 

Lalita declined the offer.   **"I'd be happy to let you guys handle it,"** she answered.  She figured there would be plenty more opportunities for her to cook in the future, and besides, she really appreciated Kiyoteru- er, the Kiyoterus, trying to make everyone at home.

"This is a confusing situation, isn't it?" she remarked to Kiyoshi.

 

Kiyoshi smiles at Lalita, “I don’t actually know what is going on right now but seeing two version of my sons make me happy.” Kiyoshi said. Ike sits on the couch,feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silent treatment that Kiyoshi keeps giving him.

 

Kiyo walks to the kitchen, “Oh,you’ve started cooking? Curry for tonight? Okay! I guess I should Chicken Karaage or…” He looks around the kitchen for ingredients. “Should I make a dessert for everyone?” He asked Teru.

 

"My Kiyoteru said that we came from another universe by accident," Lalita explained. "Sorry if I confused you when I arrived, and told you I was his girlfriend."

She wanted to include Ike in the conversation somehow.  "So, what's your relationship like in your universe?" she asked him.  Japanese, to not leave out Kiyoshi.

 

As Teru was inspecting the potatoes, he told Kiyo, "Yeah, you could prepare the meat.  It's going to take me a while to cut up all the vegetables."  He chose a few of the uglier looking potatoes, as well as choosing some other things from the fridge.

 

“My relationship with Kiyocc--I mean Kiyo? Well,we’re both...engaged.” Ike looks at Kiyoshi,who’s giving him a disapproval face.

“Oh Lalita-chan,it’s okay. I was a bit confused but I guess everything makes sense now.” Kiyoshi laughs nervously. Nope,nothing makes sense to him.  _ I’m probably too tired right now or maybe I’m just dreaming. Things will get better once I wake up,yes. _

 

Kiyo takes out the chicken from the fridge and ingredients to make karaage. “Okay so I’ll make karaage and pudding. How about that? How about drinks? Plain water or maybe something else? I think father kept some cordials in the cabinet.” He looks at the potatoes, “Eheh… Sorry. I didn’t have time to buy groceries for father. I’ve been busy lately.” He said while cutting the chicken in pieces.

 

"Oh, I'm saving you the pretty ones in the bag.  Ugly potatoes don't really matter when you're cutting them into chunks," Teru explained, peeling and cutting what he had gathered up.  He double checked the instructions on the packet, then looked around for a suitable pot to cook in.  While looking, he yelled to the living room,  **"What would you like to drink?"**

 

**"Wine!"** Lalita requested, jokingly.   **"No, another glass of water is fine."**

She congratulated Ike on their engagement.  "Are you planning to get married in the church here?" she asked.  "I'm a little jealous.  I've been thinking about marrying my Kiyoteru too, but it seems too early for that."

 

Kiyo takes out grape cordial, “I guess I’ll just serve this for everyone.” He took out a jug and ice from the freezer. He poured the ice,cordial and water in the jug and stir it. Kiyo walks outside and place the jug on the dining table.

 

“Uh marrying him...in the church? I…” He whispers, **“I’m not sure about that.”** He clears his throat, “I was thinking of marrying him somewhere overseas because I don’t know if Japan accepts gay marriage.  **Can you understand what I’m saying right now?** ” Ike asked Lalita.

“I do know my son would love to marry in this country,in a church too.” Kiyoshi said,glaring at Ike.  _ Father-in-law,please don’t be like this. _

Ike smiles at Kiyoshi.

“Father,I’m a grown man now and plus,it’s our wedding. We will decide together so don’t worry.” Kiyo said,hugging Kiyoshi from behind.

Kiyoshi sighs, “If you said so.” Kiyo chuckles and walks back to the kitchen,ready to prepare the chicken and puddings.

 

Lalita had initially thought that this universe's Kiyoshi would already understand the situation of being in the gay timeline, especially if they were already engaged.  But it became increasingly apparent over the course of the night that this was not the case.  Uh… maybe it's fine to leave him out of the conversation if she was talking to Ike.

**"You could always hook up in Las Vegas,"** she joked.   **"By the way, how did you get so good at Japanese??  Do you live here?"**

When she met the Ike of her timeline, it was in Tokyo.

 

Teru was well on his way with cooking the vegetables.  The smell of the curry reminded him of his childhood, of the times when he would have dinner with Akito and his family.  Having everyone together in one place was always fun.

He overheard the conversation from the living room.

"Congratulations on your engagement, if I haven't said so already," he said to Kiyo as he returned.  "When I get back to my universe, I'll ask Akito about how you two can get married.  I'm sure he researched everything when he tried to propose to me."

 

**“Las Vegas? I don’t know. Hmm… Maybe we have to go back to Australia for our wedding.”** Ike rubs his temple.  **“Well to be honest,I was born in Japan but I moved to a lot of places....Including Australia,which I spent most of time there. That doesn’t answer your question. My parents taught me both English and Japanese so yeah.”**

 

Kiyo places the chicken in the frying pan and fried it. “Oh. Thank you. I think you’ve already congratulated me.” He chuckles. “You don’t have to ask him. Ike and I can settle this,so don’t worry.” He smiles. “If only we can invite you and Lalita to our wedding….That’s too early for me to talk about.” He flips the chicken and let the other part cooks. “Anyway… How did you get here and how are you gonna go back to your universe?”

 

**"You're so lucky,"** Lalita said in response to Ike's story.   **"I should get as much practice in as I can.  Japan's the only place I'll speak Japanese anyway!**  Anyway, um… What do you do?  I teach math at the same school as Teru."

 

Leaving the pot to simmer, Teru decided to lean against the counter and chat.  "Good luck then."

He decided to try some of the cordial.  "Well, it must've happened on the journey from Saint Defoko's back to Japan.  I don't know how exactly.  Eiji said there was a shrine up in the mountains where you can go to other parallel universes.  We could head there tomorrow, but… I'm not really sure if I want to go back to my universe yet."

Ick, this drink was a little too sweet for Teru.  He went to the sink and added a little more water to his glass.  "I think I already told you, but it turned out that one of my close friends, Tohma, got arrested for drugs.  And I haven't heard anything from Natsuki in months, either.  I'm kind of scared."

 

**“I guess I am lucky.”** Ike scratched his cheek.  **“You really do need to practice a lot. You guys are gonna live together one day, getting married and having children.”**

Ike smiles. “I work as a CEO for my dad’s company. I’m supposed to have a business partner but the other CEO’s son is not interested on taking over the job.” Ike said, thinking about Eiji. “I wonder what is he doing right now. If he’s free, I can ask him to join us for dinner.”

Ike texted Eiji.  _ He’s probably busy taking care of his wife. _

Kiyoshi looks at Ike, “Is it okay for you to leave your son alone at home? You should’ve bring him here.” Kiyoshi said.

“Huh? Oh. No,it’s okay. My mom is taking care of him right now. Though,I should bring him here again. He really likes you,Kiyoshi-san.” Ike leans on the couch.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know much about parallel universe. We should ask Eiji about this.” Kiyo serves his karaage in a plate and gives it to Teru. “I don’t know why your universe is so dark and scary. I’m worried for our friends, in your universe. Our friends in my universe are healthy, alive and happy. Maybe we should meet up with them one day since you’ve already decided to stay here for a while.” Kiyo moves to the counter, grabbing ingredients to make strawberry pudding.

 

Lalita glanced back at the kitchen. "If you invite the businessman, I hope there's enough food."  She didn't quite get the "business partner" phrase, since she studied Japanese for friendly communication rather than for business connections.

"You have a son?" she responds in surprise.   **"I guess he's from a previous marriage,"** she mumbles to herself.  "Do you raise him with two languages?  When I have a child-  **sorry,** if I have a child, I'll speak English and Teru will speak Japanese."

 

Teru brings the plate to the table, then comes back to get the rice and curry.

"Alive?  Haha, don't scare me," he said, laughing nervously.  "I think the situation was that Tohma was struggling with addiction, so I guess I'm a little glad the police found out before he really got hurt."

He made sure the table was ready, and invited people over.  Lalita took a seat near Teru.  "It'd be fun to meet up with the band," he continued.  "We could have a jam session.  Maybe we could sing harmonies together!"

Teru noticed that Kiyo was beginning to make dessert.  "Will you still be able to eat with everyone, if you're busy with that?" he asked.  "Let's pray first."

 

All the catholics, probably:

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

 

All the non-catholics, probably:

Sitting politely with their hands together

 

Kiyo shrugged. He left his dessert behind and walks to the dining table with everyone sat on each chairs. Kiyo chose to sit next to Ike, of course.

After they’ve done praying, Kiyo starts serving rice for Kiyoshi.

**“Ah,Lalita-san. To answer your question,yes I do have a son. At the moment,I’ve only taught him how to speak Japanese. He’s too young to learn more than 1 language at the moment.”** Ike said, waiting for Kiyo to passes the bowl filled with rice to him.  **“He’s still five years old. I don’t think it’s the best for us to teach him English right now.”**

Kiyo passes the bowl to Ike. “You guys eat first. I need to do the dessert.” Kiyo said as he stands up. “And yeah,maybe we should meet with everyone tomorrow.” Kiyo said, he then walks to the kitchen. 

 

“If we’re gonna have an outing tomorrow,I guess I should bring my son with us. He hasn’t meet Kiyo’s bandmates yet except for Akito.” Ike said while placing curry and karaage on his plate. “Where else you guys wanna go after that?” Ike asked.

 

**"Young children actually learn languages really easily,"** Teru commented, lapsing into his teacher-mode.  But not wanting to seem rude, he added,  **"Of course, how you raise him is your choice."**

_I wanted to practice my Japanese, but they switched back to English suddenly…_ Lalita thought to herself.  So she told Ike, "がんばってね〜 (Good luck~)"  She got a bowl of rice and some curry, and ate a spoonful.  It wasn't bad, but it wasn't really that good either.  Her mother could do better.  She made a mental note to cook real Indian curry for Teru someday.

Teru enjoys his food, glancing at Lalita to gauge her reaction.  He was quite proud of having better cooking skills than the average man.  After all, people can't live off instant ramen alone.  She smiled at him once she noticed he was looking.

 

"What do you mean, "after that"?" Teru asked rhetorically.  "Meeting up with the band, jamming and hanging out, that could definitely take up the whole day.   **Let's crack open a cold one with the boys!"**

Local meme connoisseurs cringed.

 

Ike raised his eyebrows. He doesn’t understand memes,at all.  **“Crack open a cold one? You mean, drinking beers with them while jamming?”** Ike asked.

Kiyo came back from the kitchen while holding a tray of pudding. “I’m interested. I haven’t had any beers for so long.” Kiyo said while serving the pudding to everyone.

Kiyoshi looks at Kiyo but then he turned his attention back to his food.

“But we’re bringing Riku with us. Someone needs to stay away from beers or any alcoholic drinks we’re gonna bring with us.” Kiyo looks at Ike who groaned in reply.

“Just… Please don’t drink too much until you get drunk. I don’t wanna deal with you if you’re drunk.” Ike said,holding a glass of water. “You’re a handful.” he said before drinking. 

“Anyway,Ike and I should have a sleepover for tonight! We can sleep in the living room.” Kiyo said cheerfully. “We can play board games if we’re bored at night.”

 

"I'm sure we can all be responsible, just have one or two," Teru reassured.  "Natsuki will be  **as sober as a judge** of course, so he can watch over Riku."  He assumed that this universe's Natsuki was similar to his own, and was really bad with alcohol.

Lalita found the karaage delightfully crunchy.  She wondered how Kiyo managed to do it.  Usually, her chicken turns out soggy from oil.

 

"I'm really tired," she said, at the suggestion of board games.  "I think I'll just spend some private time in Teru's bedroom."

"Well then I'm putting away my dishes," Teru stuttered, embarrassed, quickly leaving the table with his empty bowl, and forgetting about dessert.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m gonna be drinking anyways.” Ike finishes his food and moves to his pudding. Kiyo smiles at view of Ike eating his pudding. It makes him happy to see Ike enjoying his food a lot,he knows he can take care of Ike. “Aww… I guess we can wait until morning for us to spend time together. I guess Teru wants to be with Lalita too,right? Both Ike and I will be in the living room then if any of you guys need us.” Kiyo looks at Teru’s pudding. He’s not eating that,he thought to himself. Ike knows Kiyo is looking at the pudding,he then reaches out for Teru’s share, “Hey if you don’t want this,I’ll eat it.” Ike said. Kiyo chuckles at Ike, “You ate a lot.” Kiyo turns to Kiyoshi,who is eating his pudding. He sits close to Kiyoshi and starts a conversation with him.

 

“Yo,guys. Just leave the dishes to me. I’ll wash them. You guys should go get some rest.” Ike said,still sitting with his pudding.

 

"Yeah, you can have it," Teru told Ike from the kitchen.  He returned to the table and helped bring other people's empty dishes to the sink.

Lalita held onto Teru's arm.  "おやすみなさい (Good night)," she said to everyone else, before pulling her boyfriend back to their room.

 

It's an interesting night for those two, to say the least.

 

After both Kiyo and Ike cleans up the table and Kiyoshi saying good night to them, both of them takes out another futon from the storage room and places it in the living room,where both of them going to sleep. Both of them lies down on the futon but of course,it’s too early for them to sleep so they did something else before going to sleep.


End file.
